Ray
by DTLA1992
Summary: En tiempos de dificultad, y con Anon-a-Miss causando estragos en la escuela, Sunset Shimmer se encuentra sola y abandonada. Por suerte, un peculiar personaje vendrá para hacerle compañía y para devolverle los ánimos que tanto necesita. Narración en primera persona.


La última campana resuena a través de los corredores de Canterlot High, marcando el final de otro día de clases. Apresuro mis pasos tanto como pueda hacia la parada del autobús, esperando que nadie pueda verme.

El frío invernal golpea mi cara; los pequeños puntos que representan los copos de nieve se van acumulando en mi abrigo esperando convertirse en una manta blanca. Antes de que eso pase logro subir al vehículo, donde puedo abrigarme momentáneamente hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Después de la rutina de viaje desde la escuela, llego al complejo departamental donde subo con pesadez las escaleras. Dejo caer mi mochila con desinterés sobre la mesa mientras me aproximo al borde de la cama. Mi cuerpo se encuentra con las sábanas y el colchón mientras éste colapsa, cubriendo mi cara con la suave tela de algodón.

Sucedió de nuevo: las miradas, las burlas y los empujones a propósito; así como los ofensivos mensajes de texto y de voz que no paran de llegar a mi celular.

Y tal vez se estén preguntando: ¿Cuál era la causa de estos abusos en mi contra? Un usuario de la página MyStable que hace llamar "Anon-a-Miss".

No estoy segura de quién pueda tratarse o de cuándo comenzaron sus actividades. Pero desde que apareció, comenzaron a publicarse muchos chismes vergonzosos sobre los estudiantes de Canterlot y las fotos más vergonzosas que uno pueda imaginar.

Al principio, pensé que solo se trataba de alguien que le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas, pero rápidamente comenzó a ganar seguidores y a cambiar las versiones de tales chismes para continuar con las burlas.

Y luego sucedió que, en una de esas tantas publicaciones, él o ella decidió publicar una foto en su perfil de usuario que consistía en nada más que una sombra con un cierto parecido a mi apariencia. En base de dicha imagen, los estudiantes llegaron a una conclusión:

**Yo era quien publicaba las fotos y los rumores.**

De este modo terminé en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado: odiada y sola. Todos en la escuela, cada uno de ellos, comenzaron a darme la espalda; de hecho, me convertí en el objeto de sus insultos y sus murmuraciones.

Salvo por la Directora Celestia, la Subdirectora Luna y Flash, nadie creía en mi inocencia y ni si quiera se tomaron la molestia de escuchar mi versión de los hechos. Nadie.

Ni siquiera mis amigas.

Todavía recuerdo la expresión de indignación y furia en el rostro de Applejack cuando una foto de ella fue publicada en el perfil de Anon-a-Miss acerca de cómo su familia solía llamarla cuando era muy niña. Además de otra foto: una que tomé con mi celular en una pijamada que organizamos en la casa de Rarity.

No logro entender cómo terminó esa foto en la maldita página, pero eso no impidió que las chicas decidieran cortar todo lazo de amistad conmigo de una vez y por todas.

Ese fue un duro golpe directo al corazón. Todavía sigo escuchando sus palabras en mi cabeza como si fuera una grabación.

* * *

"_¡Fuiste tú todo el tiempo! ¡Tú eres 'Anon-a-Miss'!__"_

"_¡Confiamos en ti, Sunset! ¡Creí que eras nuestra amiga!"_

_"¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas?"_

_"¡Roba secretos!"_

_"¡No eres nuestra amiga!"_

_"Lo siento, pero nos hiciste esto. Di todos los secretos que quieras, pero ya no tenemos que escucharte."_

* * *

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos con tanta angustia hasta que un suave silbido me regresa a la realidad. Escucho unos pasitos subiendo por la pata de la cama y comenzando a desplazarse por la desarreglada tela hasta que delante de mí aparece un pequeño geco leopardo de hermosos ojos jade y una mirada tranquila.

"Hola Ray", lo saludo tratando de simular una sonrisa con mis labios. "¿cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien en casa mientras estaba en la escuela?"

Ray responde con otro silbido, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Por supuesto que todo estaba en orden; él es muy inteligente y sabe cómo cuidar las cosas en el apartamento. Sus párpados le pesan, me doy cuenta de que quiere quedarse dormido. Parece que lo había despertado y me estuvo esperando.

"Oh, te quité el sueño. Qué tonta soy, no te dejo descansar como debería ser".

Una vez más, Ray responde con un rápido parpadeo, parece que la bulla no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Aun así, debería tener más cuidado al momento de hacer ruidos fuertes mientras él toma su siesta. Pone su pata en mi mano, aparentemente preocupado. Obviamente Ray sabe que algo malo está pasando

"Sí, amigo. Fue otro día difícil para mí. Arrojaron mi bandeja de comida durante el receso, no sé quién puso garabatos en mi casillero, pero me temo que ya no puedo quitarlo – tal parece que lo escribieron con un marcador permanente. Vi a Tennis Match discutiendo con sus amigas sobre algo muy personal en el baño, _y por supuesto_ ella me culpa por eso.

Anon-a-Miss sigue publicando cosas embarazosas sobre otros sin que nadie lo detenga. Lo que más me enoja es que la gente parece disfrutarlo a expensas de los demás."

"Claro, trato de ignorarlos como de costumbre, pero ... " No pude evitar soltar un fuerte resoplido, presionando las suaves sábanas con mis puños.

"Realmente creí que finalmente había logrado deshacerme de mis errores pasados y poder seguir adelante, ya sabes. Me esforcé muchísimo, para que por fin todos pudieran ver que finalmente he cambiado", trato de sonar serena con Ray, más mi voz comienza a quebrarse mientras las lágrimas se van formando en mis ojos.

"Realmente pensé que eran mis amigas. Esas chicas me hicieron creer que era como una familia, que era parte de su grupo. ¡sin embargo resultó que al final no era más que una carga para ellas!

¡No hice nada malo para ser tratada de esa manera! Pero aun así prefirieron creer en tales estupideces EN LUGAR DE SU AMIGA. ¡LA QUE SALVÓ SUS PELLEJOS PONIENDO EN RIESGO SU PROPIA VIDA!

¿Y todavía tienen el descaro de señalarme como la responsable de toda esa mierda? **¡¿CÓMO EN EL NOMBRE DE EQUESTRIA ES ESO JUSTO?!**"

En pocas palabras: _No lo era._

Ahogo mis sollozos en la manta de tela, maldiciendo a Anon-a-Miss por todas mis penas con total amargura. Algo toca mi mejilla manchada por las lágrimas. Ray intenta secar mi cara con su pequeña lengua esperando borrar el horrible rastro de lágrimas que dejan marca sobre mi piel.

"Lo siento mucho, Ray ..." Lo sostengo con suavidad, "no te apenes por mí ... está bien. No quise decirte esas cosas tan malas ... Es solo que ... *Sniff * No tengo a nadie con quién pudiera hablar, excepto tú."

Se supone que debo ser firme en estos momentos tan desesperantes y lo único que hago es abrumarlo con mis lamentos. Después de todo, el pobre no tiene nada que ver con este desastre.

Ray comienza a moverse de la cama. Veo cómo sube por la superficie de mi mesita de noche y con su cola abre uno de los cajones. De allí saca una caja de pañuelos del cual toma unos cuántos y los coloca rápidamente cerca de mi mano.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, siempre tan bueno conmigo. Seco todo rastro de lágrimas y saliva de mi cara, el pañuelo que me sobra lo utilizo para limpiarme la nariz.

Una vez más, mi geco se mueve hacia la cocina, buscando en la alacena hasta dar con la caja de té filtrante. Hace un esfuerzo por sacar un paquete y lo consigue… solo para caerse y llevarse la caja con él.

Corro hacia donde está Ray, apartando el té y recogiéndolo con cuidado. No quiero que se lastime de ninguna manera, y considerando que cayó desde una buena altura para un geco como él.

Travieso Ray. Es difícil enojarse con esa carita.

"¿Querías preparar té para mí? Te digo algo: qué tal si lo preparamos juntos y también una deliciosa merienda para los dos. ¿Qué me dices?"

Ray responde con un silbido alegre y con ponemos manos, y patas, a la obra.

* * *

Las horas pasan volando mientras Ray y yo preparamos el almuerzo, sin darme cuenta todo el dolor y la tristeza que sentía de repente se había desvanecido, En su lugar, lo reemplacé con momentos divertidos de juego y alegres risas.

Un rato después me encuentro descansando en el sofá, con Ray en mi regazo; lanza un bostezo indicando que quiere volver a dormir. Lo llevo a su recinto mientras lo pongo en su cama con delicadeza. Me quedo mirándolo un par de segundos con satisfacción.

Qué curioso: nunca hubiera pensado que un ser como Ray hubiera sido de gran ayuda en estos tiempos difíciles.

Me alegra que no conociera sobre el dolor, ni el significado de los abusos ni de la pena. No quiero imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas si no fuera así.

Ahora que lo pienso, Twilight me escribió algo al respecto cuando le conté lo que estaba sucediendo en la escuela. Aún recuerdo sus palabras escritas en mi diario:

"A veces, lo único que puedes hacer es mantenerte fuerte. Sé tú misma y encuentra a tu familia".

Y de hecho tenía razón.

Sin ser una persona o un poni, esta pequeña criatura fue capaz de brindarme apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba. Requirió nada más que su personalidad inocente y su apoyo incondicional para devolver la sonrisa que perdí y brindarme la paz que requiero.

Tal vez debería agradecerle a Anon-a-Miss en parte: ese patético experimento me hizo darme cuenta de quién es realmente mi familia. Y esas chicas no lo son.

Hablando de eso.

No revisé mi celular desde que llegué. Noto que recibí varios mensajes de texto y de voz; un par particular de parte de Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Apuesto a que otra vez tienen la intención de hacerme sentir mal y de llamarme 'fenómeno'.

¿Sí? Pues olvídenlo.

Había planeado ir a Sugarcube Corner para intentar razonar con ellas una vez más y hacerles ver que ya no soy esa Sunset, pero ahora veo que no vale la pena viendo que piensan mantenerse en ese plan. Es más, no dejaré que las Rainbooms, el cuerpo estudiantil o Anon-a-Miss vean que han logrado hacerme daño. _Ya no más_.

Que crean lo que quieran. Si decido quedarme en este mundo, ya no será por ellos, solo lo haré por mí misma; lo haré por Ray. Porque, así como necesito su simpatía, él necesitará mi fuerza para cuidarlo frente a las amenazas que pudieran presentarse de aquí en adelante.

Cómo sea, tengo tarea que hacer y comenzaré por revisar mis notas, pero primero me acerco a Ray con cuidado y le susurro al oído: "Muchas gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida, pequeña. No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. Por favor, no cambies."

Le doy un pequeño beso en la cabeza y me retiro a mi estudio para terminar los deberes escolares. No sé qué sucederá en los próximos días, pero reafirmo mi promesa de seguir de pie ante las adversidades y maquinaciones de lo que sea que Anon-a-Miss o los demás estudiantes se atrevan a lanzarme.

Y si por alguna razón vuelvo a caer, tengo la seguridad de que siempre contaré con Ray para superar cualquier dificultad.

* * *

**¡Qué tal a todos y a todas!**

**Un saludo después de un tiempo - últimamente he estado ocupado con mis estudios y prácticas, así como darme un espacio para tratar de actualizar mis otros fics - pero como sea. Esta vez les traigo una historia alterna del cómic de Anon-a-Miss, añadiendo la presencia de la mascota de Sunset Shimmer, siendo esta mi primer fanfic relacionado a este tema. Me inspiré en algunas anécdotas de personas que cuentan cómo pasaron malos momentos en sus vidas y de cómo sus mascotas fueron capaces de brindarles apoyo emocional.**

**Y lo dejo como una historia en solitario, no se me ocurre cómo podría continuarlo. De todos modos, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado.**

**¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
